destinedfandomcom-20200216-history
Molecular Immobilization
Molecular Immobilization is the ability to slow down molecules of object/organism so they are motionless. Description The user can reduce the speed of objects/organisms to the point of them becoming immobile. This produces similar effects to time stopping, and the user can freeze specific targets, parts of a target, or immobilize the molecules within their surroundings. As with time-stop, the consciousness of an affected organism is immobilized, which causes them to be unaware of any event that transpired while the user had frozen them. |-|Gaining Control= 'Piper Halliwell' Originally Piper could only freeze objects in the same room as her or that were in her direct line of sight within a certain range, regardless of what room they were in, and the freeze would only last for seconds at a time. Piper could not freeze anything if there was a solid barrier completely covering it. Over time, Piper was able to freeze people and objects on command. She was initially scared of her power, considering that she was a jumpy person and could accidentally freeze someone, but as she grew more skilled at using her ability, she could freeze without needing panic as a trigger, could unfreeze a target, could freeze someone for a longer period of time, and could freeze or unfreeze desired objects or parts of an enemy without affecting the rest of her surroundings. Unfreezing an object/person could done by Piper in a similar manner to how she freezes. If Piper were to be sufficiently harmed or lose her power, any frozen individual would unfreeze immediately after. In a fight against Dr. Curtis Williamson, it was revealed that Piper was able to make her Molecular Immobilization power stay active as long as she focused. She was able to keep a metal disc frozen by keeping her hands up and mentally focusing. |-|Becoming Advanced= 'Piper Halliwell' Following Prue's death, this power advanced to the point where Piper did not need to directly see an object to freeze it. Piper has used this power more offensively sometimes, usually in conjunction with her combustion power or demonic attacks. |-|Channeling= This power is always channeled through the use of one's hands, usually by stretching forward one or both arms at the target and extending one's fingers. However, pointing only one finger also worked. When Piper's hands were bound, she was rendered powerless. This also applied to Patty when her hands were restrained by hand cuffs. Unfreezing was usually done by waving one's fingers inwards at the frozen subject, as if physically pulling off the freeze. Other gestures used to unfreeze include simply pointing at the subject with all digits extended, flicking one's wrists or index finger, tapping one's fingers together and nodding one's head. List of Users Witches *Patty Halliwell (Earth-7, Earth-8, Earth-9, Earth-10) *Piper Halliwell (Earth-7, Earth-8, Earth-9, Earth-10) Developed Abilities *'Selective Freezing:' This allows the user to unfreeze certain parts or things, within the frozen area. Limitations *The faster the molecules are, the harder it may be to freeze it, making users of Enhanced Speed and Molecular Acceleration highly resistant or immune to users of this. *Freezing an entire scene, city or area may take more skill and control. *May only last for moments. *Users of Molecular Adjustment can resist. *The freezing effect can be removed. Notes *It's doesn't take much effort to unfreeze somebody affected by this power as Paige managed to unfreeze Leo by nudging his shoulder. *Even though Piper cannot freeze something if it's behind a physical barrier, she can still use her power successfully while wearing gloves. Category:Powers